Chewing gums available today generally contain a natural rubber gum base, a synthetic rubber gum base or a mixture of natural and synthetic rubber gum bases. In the case of synthetic rubber gum bases, the elastomer usually employed is styrene-butadiene copolymer which is plasticized with glycerol esters of rosin. Lecithin as well as combinations of lecithin with glycerol monostearate and corn syrup have also been used in the gum to soften the extremely firm chew imparted by the use of the ester gums in the gum base.